The Recombinant Project
by ANItiger13
Summary: The Animorphs are taken to a planet and become part of a DNA grafting project against their will. What will happen? Read and find out.Oh, and review.Update: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ! at least all fans
1. Where Are We?

_**A/N: 'Sup! Guess you guys haven't seen me in a while. Bet ya missed me...you know you did. I decided to take a break from my other fic, Family Twists, and go for a more suspense filled actiony thingy than a humor fic. (Plus I have horrible writers block) So, here we go.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, you know 'cept the plot.**_

**THE RECOMBINANT PROJECT **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WHERE ARE WE?**

My name is Jake. It's the same thing everytime and if you still need an explanation, get out of here 'cause I'm not doing it. Right now, we, the Animorphs, have got a bigger problem than the Yeerks alone. WAY bigger. You wanna know the problem? That I'll tell you.

We don't know what's going on.

One minute, we were in Cassie's barn and disscussing the next way to rattle the Yeerks (Rachel suggesting we smash everything, Marco wanting to go home, you know, the usual) when BAM! We're out cold.

Now we're awake, and, as I said earlier, we don't know what's going on. And one other thing:

We. Are. In. Space.

So, yeah, confused in space, that's gonna work out well.

"Why the HECK are we here?" Rachel said, masking her confusion and fear with rage (whoa, gotta cut down on my Cassie time).

"What about where, Rachel?" Marco said, not at all masking his fear and confusion," Or, how we got here, or when we're gonna stop, or if it's even the same day. or--"

"Marco," I interrupted,"We understand you're a little freaked out, if you weren't your sanity would be questioned, but you need to calm down, you too Rachel," she scowled and laid back against the wall of the little white room we were stuck in.

Honestly, while saying that, I felt like I was contradicting myself. I felt like screaming and crying out how scared I was, letting Cassie comfort me until I fell asleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I was the "leader" and I couldn't breakdown. It was times like these I wished I wasn't the leader.

Coming out of my personal problems, I gotta tell you, being in a little room is really boring. We fell asleep like three minutes later.

_Dunk-ch-ch-shhhhh. _The impact from hitting the ground (or at least some thing like ground) woke all six of us up. We all sat up abrubtly, getting ready to morph as soon as someone came into our little sanctuary.

_Shhhht._ The door opened. I focused on my tiger morph. The orange and black skin, the muscles like liquid metal, the enhanced senses, the--wait. I opened my eyes. What? _Nothing had happened._

Do not try to morph. A thought-speak voice said. The bands you are wearing prevent you from doing so. Come with me, do not argue.

We stood up, like we had a choice. I looked over at each of the others. Rachel looked mad, Marco looked scared, Tobias looked...well, he looked like a hawk, Ax looked completely stoic and Cassie (my heart jerked slightly) looked frightened. She looked at me and tried to smile, I tried to smile back. Bet it didn't look like a smile.

The room they had taken us to was a large and lab-like. There was an operating table behind a glass screen, several computers running numbers and other things that could have possibly been test results. There were several unidentifiable tools that sent an eery chill down my spine, and they weren't the only thing.

Now that we were in a larger room that was lighter and had more of them, I finally got a good look at the aliens that had captured us. They were all about the same height, taller than me but not built too well. They had on huge eye that took up most of their square faces faces and a small slit that I assumed was their nose. They were almost completley red and were hunched over. They were reptilian and had long, Lady Deathstrike claws that could scalp you with a single swipe. Their tails were like lion's, but instead of fur on the end of the tail, there were little spikes. They were freaky.

What do you want from us? Ax asked the creatures.

First, you two, one of the creatures commanded, pointing to Tobias and Ax, Morph into your human forms. They did so, with hesitation. As soon as Tobias was finished, Rachel moved closer to him.

Now, what do we want from you? Your bodies for one. What seemed to be the head alien said. I knew Marco was fighting that snigger.Your abilities for another. We are going to observe you for a while, run tests, then we will perform your operations and finish our experiments.

"Operations? Experiments?" Cassie asked, sounding freaked and, surprisingly, a little mad.

The Head Honcho turned and conversed with the other aliens. Then he turned back to us.

I guess since you are going to be part of this, we might as well tel you what's going on. He (or she, I wasn't exactly sure about how the genders worked in this species) paused then, obviously reluctantly, went on. You are going to be part of what we call the Recombinant Project. We were all wondering what that meant, but knew we had to keep our mouths shut.The Recombinant Project can only be done with morph capable creatured. It consists of taking the aquired DNA from the systems of the morph capable creatures and tie it into their own DNA graft. Then, when they morph they will no longer change form completely, but just add certain animal attributes. You morph a bird, your sight improves and wings grow out of your back. A tiger or lion, your stanima increses, your muscles enlarge, your reflexes improve and your senses enhance. Each of you will almost always be in the form you were born in. That is the basic project. The tests are for our benefit, as well as the observations, do not ask about them. Do you understand?

We each nodded. Then, I asked, "Who are you? Where are we?"

"I am Garfan, leader of the Nabse, that is our species. As for where you are, you are on our home planet, approximately 1,250,092 light years from Earth.

1,250,092 light years away from Earth. The Milky Way was 100,000 light years in diameter. We were out of the Milky Way.

_**A/N2: So, did ya like it? **__**REVIEW**__**, please? I'm begging, I'm on my knees, on my nose. I need to vacuum. Well, yeah, **__**REVIEW**___


	2. The Meltdown

_**A/N: Hello people, ANItiger here. I just want to say this is not the first time I have ever had Rachel narrate, just the first time it's been emotional. So this chapter, by the way, Is dedicated to **_**SouthrnBelle**__

_**Later, **_

_**Tiger13**_

**The Recombinant Project**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE MELTDOWN**

My name is Rachel. I'm sure Jake, being as responsible as he is, has already told you our little story, but, being the nice person I am, will pick it up and tell you some other stuff.

They were taking us to a…place. I actually wasn't very sure. All I knew was that we were walking down a long hallway with three doors at the end with a bunch of those Nabse as escorts. It was actually very creepy.

We arrived at the end of the hallway and stopped. The Nabse then turned to the six of us.

((We are going to split the three of you into each of these rooms,)) One of the Nabse said. ((You and you,)) he said pointing to Marco and Cassie. ((Will be sharing a room do to coloring.))

I heard Marco mutter almost incomprehensible, "Discrimination.", then he turned to look at Jake. I think you know why. The two were then directed into a room. The Nabse guy then told Jake and Ax to go into a room based on military intelligence. That left me and Tobias...

Well, there's a happy thought in all this.

So, of course, Tobias and I were put into our little room based on "lightness of head fur" as they called it. I looked around the room. It was small, steel and had…

One bed.

I looked to Tobias, who was in his human form by the way, and maybe the smallest smile.

I walked over and sat down on the bed. Tobias then sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked.

Then, I don't know, I guess I blew up.

"No." I said in a quiet but angry voice. "No, I'm not!" I started yelling. "I'm millions of light years from Earth! Why would I be okay? Are you okay? We're supposed to be fighting the Yeerks, but no. We can't be because these stupid aliens want to experiment on us. They want to, what again? Make us so we're one with the animal DNA? How stupid is that? How is that gonna help us fight the Yeerks? I mean, we're supposed to be discreet! This isn't going to help us save anyone! Not our friends, not our families, not…your tree!" I added that for Tobias' sake. "What are they going to do to us anyway? They said they are going to like cross our DNA, but what does that mean? And, why are they doing it? More importantly, why to us? They couldn't have found some Andalites and made them undergo this stupid experiment?!" I went over to the wall and kicked it, which was a bad idea, but I ignored the pain. "How are they going to perform the "experiment" anyway? Is it going to hurt? Could it kill one of us? 'Cause, if it can, I'm gonna squash these square-headed jerks for even thinking of the idea. None of us can die." I was, very far in the back of my mind, beginning to get nervous. I had punched the wall and actually dented it. I was scared to see if I could get mad enough to hurt Tobias. He just let me yell. Unfortunately, the rage outweighed the anxiety. "I mean we have friends and family to protect…Family… we have…" I sat back down on the bed and did something I have only done enough times in my life to count on one hand.

I cried. I cried harder than I ever had in my entire life. It may have been the most un-me like thing I have ever done. But I didn't care. I was scared.

I felt Tobias move closer and wrap his arms around me. I moved closer to him and held him back. I cried into his chest. We just sat there, me crying, Tobias holding me. It felt right.

The tears stopped after a while. I didn't know how long I'd cried; all I knew was there was now a large wet spot in the middle of Tobias' skin tight morphing shirt.

"Sorry," I said, pulling back a little, but not all the way out of his grasp.

"That's okay," He said, kissing my forehead." It's okay."

"I'm just, I'm…scared." I said with some trouble." Without us back at Earth, who knows what's happening. My family could be…" I couldn't say it, but, thankfully, I didn't have to.

"They aren't, okay?" Tobias reassured. "They aren't, I promise." I knew he couldn't really promise, but hearing say it made me feel a little better.

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly for a few seconds. Then I pulled back and pulled him down gently to lay on the bed with me.

"Think about this," Tobias began" If you're acting like this, think about how Cassie's acting, with only Marco to comfort her. That made us both burst out laughing. "And one bed." I pointed out. We kept laughing for a while, until I stopped, remembering something.

"Hey, Tobias, didn't that one Nabse guy say that as a result of the experiment, you would stay in the form you were born in?"

That dimmed the mood again.

_**A/N: Yay! Got it done! Whoo! Woot! Wee! Wimbledon! Whatever other words start with 'W'. So yeah, hope you liked it (SouthrnBelle) and you know, review. (Remember, nose.) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ; )**_


	3. IMPORTANT AN! READ!

Hey, It's Tiger, I'm starting back on Family Twists. I kinda miss the humor that could be in almost every line instead of just subtly put in there by a couple of characters. I will be writing the 3rd chapter of the RP soon, which is a joint with chappie 2. So I'm going back to FT because, I miss it so (crying) it was so nice and I miss it I miss…Okay, so anyone who enjoyed that story, It'll be coming back. So don't worry, chapter 4 of FT will be coming soon, as well as chapter 3 of the RP. Also, I need to ask you guys and gals everywhere, I've got an idea for the sequel to FT, which, of course, won't be coming for a while. It's, gonna be called Family Twists 2: NO WAY! I want you guys to guess what it is about so if you can tell me and get it right, I'll bust a draft of the first chapter out of the computer and give you a little psuedo sneak peak. You can put it in reviews for either of my stories, or you can just PM me or something and I'll tell the winner when someone gets it right. So, this note'll be in both my stories. Just start guessing and you'll get a sneak peak at the sequel to FT.

See ya,

ANItiger13


	4. Unsure

A/N: So, I haven't updated this story in a while. This chapter is about Tobias' reaction to the question Rachel asked him. It might be long, it might be short. The next will be about Marco and Cassie. Then Jake and Ax (this chapter will also start the experiment). This will be pretty updated by the time you read this so…

ON WITH THE CHAPTER

ANI (p.s. Check out RAF if you still haven't yet. Download the Ebooks, listen to the Audiobooks and check out the RAFcast (coming soon). )

**The RECOMBINANT PROJECT**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**UNSURE**

Everything was almost okay for a little bit. We were laughing. Together. Me and Rachel. It was nice. I was happy. Until she asked the question.

"Hey, Tobias, didn't that one Nabse guy say that as a result of the experiment, you would stay in the form you were born in?"

I looked at her for a second. I think she was excited. Maybe she was sad. I don't know. I'm not Cassie. The thought of that sentence made me sad and mad and tons of other emotions at the same time.

"Uh," I hesitated. "Y-yeah. I-I think he did."

"So, does that mean, if we have to do this, you'll be human again?" Rachel asked. I could just hear the excitement coming out in her voice.

"Um..." I hesitated, again. I got off the bed and started to walk around the room. "I think."

Rachel sat up on the bed and looked at me. I looked back. She got up and stood closer to me. "You don't want to."

"N-not really."

"Right," she said. "Of course you don't."

"Rachel…" I had to stop and think for a second. The reason I didn't to become human was that I loved to fly to much. Didn't the Nabse guy say I would get wings, just not the full hawk body? Would I like that better? It'd probably be almost as cool. Maybe cooler. Where would I stay though? With Ax? He doesn't have that much room in his scoop, but maybe he could make more. Or one of the other (male) Animorphs? Probably not Jake, you know, Tom. I don't really think Marco…

But, I'd get to be with Rachel. For real. That's a definite positive. Maybe I'd event get to go back to school. Well, not really a positive entirely, but still. I guess this wouldn't be entirely bad. I guess I could still fly. It's not like I'd be trapped. And Rachel would be happier. And hopefully less mad than she is at the moment.

"Rachel," I said again, ready to continue speaking. "I guess it just sounded like I'd be trapped again. But thinking about what he said, how we'd get wings on our backs and still be able to fly…I guess it's not that bad." I then added, "I'd get to be with you."

Rachel smiled, then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. She then pulled back and kissed me again. We moved back over and sat on the bed. She pulled away. Man.

"I love you." She said. I smiled.

"I love you , too." I replied.

She leaned forward and kissed me yet again.

I guess I can finally be happy.


End file.
